Une septième année romantique
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Un recueil de vignette sur la relation entre Ron et Hermione dans une septième année très romantique et sans l'ombre d'un Voldemort pour gâcher le paysage.
1. Une dispute pour une révélation

**Ce recueil de vignette se déroule dans un UA de la septième année d'Harry & Co dans l'idée que Voldemort fut vaincu en sixième année et donc, par conséquence, Harry, Ron et Hermione passent leur septième année sans devoir se préoccuper de survivre. J'aime bien l'idée qu'ils aient une année « normale ».**

 **Disclaimer : Je ne possède bien sûr pas Harry Potter, ce mérite revient à JK Rowling !**

* * *

 ** _Une dispute pour une révélation_**

« Ah bon ? C'est ça que tu penses, Ronald ?

— Parfaitement ! Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

— Très bien ! Dans ce cas-là, je pense qu'on n'a plus rien à se dire.

— Très bien ! »

Harry soupira. Sept ans. Sept ans déjà qu'il supportait les disputes incessantes entre Ron et Hermione, sans que celles-ci ne s'améliorent avec le temps. Ses deux meilleurs amis étaient encore pires qu'un Griffondor et un Serpentard enfermés dans la même salle et Merlin savait comment cela pouvait quand même mal finir !

Harry posa son exemple du _Quidditch à travers les âges_ sur la table tandis qu'il vit Ron s'affalé à côté de lui sur le canapé, Hermione ayant préféré partir vers le dortoir des filles.

« Je comprendrais jamais les filles, déclara Ron. Un instant, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, et le moment d'après, c'est comme si rien n'allait. C'est insensé ! Tu comprends ça, toi ?

— Depuis que je sors avec Ginny, oui, plaisanta Harry en évitant un cousin envoyé par son meilleur ami. Bon, d'accord, j'arrête de me foutre de toi. Mais tu dois admettre, qu'en sept années à vous supporter toi et Hermione, cela devait un peu lassant.

— C'est bien de voir qu'on peut compter sur un pote qu'on considère comme son frère. Merci d'être toujours présent quand c'est nécessaire, Harry.

— Tu es la bienvenue. »

Il évita un nouveau cousin envoyé par Ron, ce qui ne le déstabilisa nullement puisqu'il continua de sourire béatement, très amusé par la situation actuelle, contrairement à Ron qui paraissait désemparer. Cela devait sans doute avec un lien avec sa brusque séparation avec Lavande Brown, l'année dernière, et peut-être des sentiments jaillissant pour Hermione. Mais bon, après, ce n'était qu'une hypothèse. Hypothèse partagée avec pratiquement tous les membres du ménage Weasley, comme Fred et George qui n'arrêtaient pas de taquiner Ron à ce sujet, ou les plaisanteries sur le mariage de la part de Bill puisque ce dernier c'était justement mariée l'été dernier, ou encore Ginny, qui répétait souvent en avoir assez de Ron et Hermione qui agissaient comme des aveugles quand ça concernait leurs sentiments.

Pour sa part, Harry n'avait jamais vraiment tenté de persuader ses deux meilleurs amis de leur amour, mais cela l'amusait grandement quand ceux-ci venaient le voir pour se plaindre de l'autre, pour au final comprendre par eux même qu'ils ne devaient pas en vouloir à l'autre, sans que Harry n'ait besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. De toute façon, réconforter, ce n'était pas vraiment son point fort.

Mais pour une fois, il était prêt à faire une exception.

« Plus sérieusement, dit-il, pourquoi elle t'en veut ?

— Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais jamais pourquoi elle me crie dessus, s'exclama Ron. Elle a sûrement du parler à Ginny ou une des filles de son dortoir pour m'en vouloir sans que j'aie rien fait, pour une fois !

— Cela n'aurais pas par hasard un lien avec le fait que tu lui ais proposé d'aller ensemble à Pré-au-lard et que vous venez tout juste d'y revenir.

— Hein ? Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi ça aurait un lien avec ça ? On a passé un bon moment là-bas et... Oh ! Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est vrai qu'elle avait l'air bizarre quand on est revenu.

— C'est-à-dire ?

— Eh ben, avant qu'on rentre, elle paraissait heureuse et, quand on est revenu devant la Salle Commune, et que je lui ai proposé qu'on te rejoigne, elle s'est énervée. Tu vois, c'est ce que je disais, les filles c'est trop difficile à comprendre ! »

Sa voix ayant prise une tournure aigue, Ron se leva et commença à faire les cent pas dans la Salle Commune de Griffondor, marmonnant dans sa barbe sous le regard amusé d'Harry, qui avait parfaitement compris où était le problème. Bon, en partie grâce à Ginny, agacé de voir son petit-ami sans cesse dans l'incompréhension de la situation entre Hermione et Ron, lui avait fait un long monologue sur les « attentes féminines » et, bien que cela avait beaucoup lassé Harry, maintenant il voyait une utilisé à cette discussion interminable. Mais pourvu que cela soit la dernière.

« Ron, appela-t-il, arrête de faire les cent pas, je sais pourquoi Hermione t'en veut.

— Ah bon ? s'écria Ron en s'arrêtant immédiatement pour venir se placer devant Harry, le regardant avec beaucoup d'espoir. Vas-y Harry, dit !

— Tu devrais t'assoir, ça risque d'être loin. »

Ainsi Harry passa une vingtaine de minutes à expliquer à Ron les raisons qui poussaient Hermione à être énerver contre lui. Lorsqu'il termina, Ron paraissait incrédule, les yeux grands écarquillés tandis que ses oreilles se tentaient de rouge, signe distinctif chez Ron qui annonçait une certaine gêne.

« Attend... Mione m'en veut car... Car je l'ai invité à Pré-au-lard ? conclua Ron.

— C'est ça. Elle s'attendait à quelque chose de plus... Romantique que simplement y aller en ami.

— Attend... répéta Ron alors que sa voix recommençait à aller vers les aigues. Elle est... Amoureuse de moi ? Comment c'est possible ?

— Où est le problème ? demanda Harry. Tu es bien amoureux d'elle, non ?

— Oui, mais ce n'est pas la même chose ! Imagine que, comme tu le dis, j'aille me faire pardonner auprès d'elle et que je lui propose qu'on sorte ensemble. Elle va me rire au nez !

— Je suis sûr que non. Vous l'avez sans doute jamais remarqué, mais ça fait des années ta famille et moi on attend que vous soyez ensemble.

— Comment ça, des années ?

— Des années. Mmh, au moins depuis notre troisième année à Poudlard, du moins du moi. Mais, disons qu'à la quatrième année, c'était certain pour tout le monde. »

Ron attrapa un cousin et enfouit son visage dedans pendant qu'Harry, en bon ami, lui tapota le dos, faisant des efforts surhumain pour ne pas exploser de rire.

« Enfin, tout ça pour dire que tu devrais aller lui dire ce que tu ressens. Je suis sûr que les elfes de maisons seraient ravis de te préparer un bouquet de fleur à lui donner.

— Un bouquet de fleur pour lui dire ce que je ressens... récapitula Ron en se redressant. Mais si elle me rit au nez, et qu'elle n'est pas vraiment amoureuse de moi ?

— Elle ne le fera pas. Elle t'aime, je t'assure. Y'a que vous qui l'avez jamais remarqué. Tout le monde autour de vous est au courant.

— T'es certain de ça ?

— Certain.

— ... Bon, d'accord, accepta finalement Ron, bien que cela paraisse un peu à contrecœur. Mais si elle s'esclaffe devant moi, je te jure que tu me le payeras, Harry. D'ailleurs, on peut savoir comment tu en sais tellement sur les filles ?

— Je fréquente trop ta sœur. »

Harry évita de nouveau un cousin envoyé par Ron. Si cela continuait ainsi, peut-être qu'il pourrait tenter d'établir un record. Ou Ron le record du plus rapide envoi de cousin.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, après un diner quelque peu froid sur les bords à cause d'un mutisme mutuel entre Hermione et Ron, ce dernier arpentait les escaliers prêts du dortoir des filles sans s'arrêter, tournant en rond en serrant fortement le bouquet de rose dans ses mains, son cœur battant la chamade alors qu'un rouge qui ferait pâlir ses cheveux de jalousie s'emparait de tout son visage.

Quelques minutes auparavant, il avait réussi à convaincre sa sœur de faire sortir Hermione des dortoirs pour qu'elle le rencontre ici et, malgré le sourire narquois de Ginny, celle-ci avait acceptée et disparue à travers la porte de son dortoir, laissant Ron s'inquiéter inutilement dans devant les escaliers des filles, ces mêmes maudits escaliers qui refusaient de laisser passer les garçons. Ron avait naïvement pensé qu'Harry serait à ses côtés en attendant l'instant fatidique mais ce traitre de meilleur ami avait mystérieusement disparu dès la fin du diner.

« Elle arrive, annonça Ginny en sortant du dortoir. Au fait, Ron, tu devrais cacher ça. C'est mieux de faire la surprise tu comprends ? Amusez-vous bien.

— Hein ? fut la réponse très éloquente de Ron tandis qu'il observa sa sœur partir.

\- Ron ? »

Ron cacha rapidement le bouquet de fleur dans son dos alors qu'il se retourna pour faire face à Hermione qui descendant les escaliers. En la voyant, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était si jolie avec ses cheveux en pagaille et sa petite moue énervée qu'elle affichait en croisant les bras.

« Eh bien, Ron ? Ginny m'a dit que tu voulais me parler ? commença Hermione, l'interrompant dans ses pensées.

— Euh... Oui... Je... bégayai Ron en cherchant ses mots, tout en étant certain que ses oreilles devaient être aussi écarlates que ses cheveux. Je voulais te dire que... euh...

— Ron, si tu es juste venu pour bégayer devant moi, je pars.

— Non, attend ! s'exclama le rouquin en attrapant Hermione par un bras pour l'empêcher de partir. C'est important, promis. »

Hermione soupira et roula des yeux.

« D'accord je t'écoute.

— Je... Je voulais m'excuser, déclara finalement Ron.

— Vraiment ? s'étonna Hermione en levant un sourcil interrogateur. Pourquoi ?

— Pour tout à l'heure, à Pré-au-lard. »

En réalité, Ron ne savait pas pourquoi il s'excusait ; il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Mais Harry lui avait conseillé de s'excuse : apparemment, les filles aimaient quand les garçons s'excusaient pour quelque chose de mal qu'ils avaient fait. Et comme Harry tenait ses conseils de Ginny, il valait sans doute mieux l'écouter.

« J'accepte tes excuses, dit Hermione. Même si je suis certaine que tu ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi tu t'excuses. Tu aurais parlé à Ginny dernièrement ? Elle a des idées étranges dans la tête ces derniers temps.

— Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, assura Ron, espérant que son timbre de voix ne change pas. Mais ce n'est pas pourquoi je suis venu te parler.

— Ah bon ? Alors pourquoi es-tu venu ?

— Je... J'ai un truc important à te dire. »

Il n'en revenait pas qu'il faire un tel discours niais, surtout que ça ressemblait aux affreux livres Moldus de romance que lisaient Ginny, mais il se lança :

« Cela fait sept ans qu'on se connait et... euh... on passe de très bons moment ensemble et tout ça... Et, depuis l'année dernière, je me demandais si... euh... Je... Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup ! Tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

Lorsqu'il finit sa tirade, il était pratiquement certain que son visage allait prendre feu et que son cœur allait arrêter de battre. Trop pris dans l'idée qu'il pouvait faire une crise cardiaque dans peu de temps, son cerveau n'enregistra pas la réaction d'Hermione. Il ne réagit qu'en sentant une paire de bras s'enrouler autour de son cou tandis qu'une paire de lèvres se posa sur les siennes et, instinctivement, il approfondit le baiser.

Lorsqu'ils durent se séparer, un grand sourire béat ornait leur visage à tous les deux. Heureux comme jamais, Ron demanda :

« Je suppose que ça veut dire oui ? »


	2. Un cauchemar irréaliste

**Parce que cet instant est super importants pour les fans du Ron/Hermione, et comme j'en suis une, il fallait que j'écrive quelque chose à ce sujet !**

 **Les premières phrases de dialogue sont tirées du septième tome d'Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort. Ce qui assure qu'Harry Potter n'est pas à moi mais à J.K Rowling.**

* * *

 _ **Un cauchemar irréaliste**_

 _Il ne devait pas exister d'endroit plus angoissant que celui-ci. Un froid terrible emplissait l'air, provoquant des frissons au plus profond de sa chair tandis qu'il se sentait tétanisé sur place, incapable de comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui. Une peur invraisemblable s'était emparée de lui, comme si le monde s'apprêtait à tomber._

 _« Si elle meurt pendant l'interrogatoire, c'est de toi que je m'occuperai tout de suite après..._

 _—_ _HERMIONE !_

 _—_ _Tu mens, immonde petite Sang-de-Bourbe, et je le sais !... Dis-moi la vérité, dis-moi la vérité !_

 _—_ _HERMIONE !_

 _—_ _Je pense que nous pouvons nous débarrasser de la Sang-de-Bourbe. Greyback, prends-là si tu veux._

 _\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! »_

Ron se réveilla en sursautant, des frissons lui parcourant tout le corps. Il sentait son vêtement collé à sa peau à cause de la sueur qui perlait. Son souffle, court et rauque, tentait sans grand succès de réapprovisionner son corps d'oxygène.

Toujours dans une inquiétude extrême, Ron observa sa chambre, sans comprendre comment il y avait atterrit. A côté, Harry dormait paisiblement, inconscient des problèmes de son meilleur ami.

« Ce... Ce n'était qu'un rêve... marmonna Ron d'une voix tremblante en serrant ses draps, prenant de longues respirations. Un fichu rêve sans aucune logique... Fait chier ! »

Il se dégagea de ses couvertures et se leva, enjambant à grands pas sa chambre pour ouvrir la porte et atterrir dans le couloir. Il le traversa jusqu'à arriver à la chambre de sa sœur, que celle-ci partageait avec Hermione. Lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à toquer, ou même ouvrir sans demander la permission, il s'arrêta.

Non, il n'allait quand même pas déranger Hermione pour un stupide rêve quand même. Jurant silencieusement, Ron retourna dans sa chambre. Sauf qu'il ne se rendormit pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Ce rêve – enfin, ce cauchemar, était bien trop étrange à son goût pour qu'il puisse se rendormir tranquillement. Ainsi, ce fut un Ron grognon et fatigué qui, le matin venu, mangea à table avec sa famille.

« Ronnie, est-ce que tout vas bien ? Tu as l'air malade, remarqua sa mère, pleine de bonnes inquiétudes maternelles.

— Je vais bien, assura Ron, un peu ennuyé de l'attention qu'il attira immédiatement.

— Tu es sûr, _Ronnie_ ? demanda Fred avec un sourire et une voix mielleuse. Tu as l'air patraque.

— Oh, la ferme !

— Ron, surveille ton langage ! s'exclama Hermione.

— Tu devrais écouter ta copine, _Ronnie_. Elle est souvent de meilleur conseil que toi », plaisanta George, avec le même sourire taquin que son jumeau.

Si Ron faisait des efforts surhumains pour ne pas répliquer violement aux jumeaux, notamment à cause du regard insistant d'Hermione, qui semblait dire : ''Ronald, si tu t'avises de dire quoi que ce soit...'', cela n'alla pas en s'améliorant. Parce que son meilleur ami et sa petite amie étaient des gens trop soucieux.

Ainsi, alors que lui et Harry faisaient une partie d'échec dans le salon et qu'Hermione lisait un livre juste à côté d'eux, assise sur le canapé, Ron ne cessait d'être questionné par ses meilleurs amis.

« Tu es sûr que ça va, Ron ? Tu as l'air fatigué, fit remarquer Hermione.

— Je vais bien, assura-t-il sans quitter le jeu d'échec du regard.

— Tu devrais aller te reposer, on peut finir cette partie d'échec plus tard, continua Harry.

— Je vous dis que je vais bien ! Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter avec ça ? C'est vraiment chiant. J'aimerais juste pouvoir jouer en paix !

\- _Ronald_ ! »

Ron grimaça. A chaque fois que quelqu'un l'appelait comme ça, en général il n'y avait que sa mère, Bill et Hermione qui utilisait son prénom complet, cela était synonyme de problème pour lui car ces mêmes personnes s'en servaient car elles étaient énervées contre lui. Et encore, il avait de la chance qu'Hermione ne l'appelle pas par son prénom _et_ son deuxième prénom.

« Désolé... grommela-t-il. Mais c'est vraiment pénible à force. Pourquoi tout le monde me demande ça ?

— Car tu ressembles à un zombie ? plaisanta Harry.

— Ha, ha, très drôle. On peut savoir c'est quoi un zombie ?

— Une espèce de goule humaine. C'est un humain mort qui revient à la vie et perd sa conscience. Du coup, ça bouffe les humains ou toute chose comestible que ça croise.

— Beurk. Les Moldus ont vraiment des idées bizarres. Je ne verrais plus jamais notre goule de la même façon, merci Harry.

— Tu es la bienvenue, sourit Harry.

— C'est ça, fous-toi de moi. En attendant, tu es en train de perdre la partie, annonça Ron en déplaçant une de ses pièces d'échecs. Voilà, échec et mat.

— Bon, maintenant que vous avez fini votre partie d'échec, Ron, peut-on savoir pourquoi, comme le dit Harry, tu ressembles à un... zombie ? » demanda Hermione.

Ron grogna. Il n'y avait vraiment aucun fichu moyen d'échapper à cette conversation ? Bon, au moins, ce n'était pas avec sa mère ou devant toute sa famille qu'il devait en parler. La situation aurait été encore plus... gênante qu'elle ne s'apprêtait à être. Il arrêta de jouer avec un de pion de l'échiquier et commença d'une voix si calme qu'elle força Harry et Hermione à écouter attentivement ce qu'il disait :

« Vous vous souvenez de quand Vous-Savez-Qui à...

— Voldemort, rectifia automatique Harry, ce qui provoqua à Ron de grincer des dents – jamais il ne s'habituerait à dire le nom de ce sorcier, même si celui-ci était mort.

— Oui, lui, reprit Ron, légèrement agacé. Imaginez que... Qu'il n'ait pas été vaincu et qu'il ait pris le contrôle du ministère de la magie.

— Cette éventualité parait horrible, déclara Hermione, ses sourcils froncés. Comment peux-tu pensé à ça, Ron ?

— Pour une raison que j'ignore, on était hors de Poudlard, à vivre dans une tente dans une forêt, continua Ron sans répondre à la question de sa petite amie, faisant son maximum pour se concentrer sur son cauchemar et de ne pas oublier de détail. Mais, à un moment, des Rafleurs sont apparus et... Et parmi eux, il y avait Fenrir Greyback.

— Fenrir Greyback ? répéta Harry, incrédule. Mais il est mort !

— Des Rafleurs ? dit Hermione. Est-ce que ça aurait un lien avec les rafles ?

— Me demandez pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien ! avertit Ron en levant les mains. C'est juste venu à mon esprit, comme ça. Je sais même pas c'est quoi une rafle.

— C'est une opération policière d'arrestation au cours de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, utilisée contre les Juifs et les Résistants Français par...

— _Hermione_ , interrompu Harry. Je crois pas que ça soit le bon moment pour faire un cours d'Histoire Moldu.

— Tu as raison. Continue Ron, nous t'écoutons.

— Greyback nous a conduit au... continua Ron sur un ton beaucoup plus hésitant. Au Manoir des Malefoy. Y'avais Malefoy, sa mère, son père et... _elle_.

— Elle ? Qui ? demanda Harry.

\- _Lestrange_ ... Bellatrix Lestrange. »

Il vit Harry et Hermione frissonnés, ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible. Après tout, eux trois avaient leurs raisons – et de très bonnes raisons – de détester Bellatrix Lestrange qui, si elle le pouvait, les aurait sans doute tous les trois tuer sans hésitation. Après tout, elle avait tué le parrain d'Harry et détestait autant les Traitres-à-leurs-Sang comme les Weasley que les Nés-Moldus comme Hermione.

« Et... Elle nous a fait envoyer dans une cave, Harry et moi... Pendant que... »

Il déglutit. Cette dernière partie de son cauchemar était bien plus difficile à dire que tout le reste. Et par le regard insistant de ses meilleurs amis, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas détourner la conversation, surtout que c'était lui qui l'avait lancé : il devait dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« Et moi, Ron ? demanda Hermione, lui posant la question fatidique qu'il attendait. Où étais-je, moi ?

— Tu... Elle... Elle t'a gardé pour... t'interroger... finit-il avec beaucoup de difficulté.

— Pour me torturer, donc.

— Dit pas ça ! s'exclama-t-il subitement en se levant pour faire face à sa petite amie. Jamais ! Jamais j'aurais permis ça, t'entends ? Alors je refuse que tu dises ça ! »

Il était certain que ses oreilles étaient aussi colorées que ses cheveux mais il s'en fichait. Pour le moment, il devait juste tenter de se rassurer que ce cauchemar n'aurait jamais eu une seule chance d'arriver. Comme s'il allait laisser cette folle de Lestrange touché ne serait-ce que le moindre cheveu d'Hermione ! Cette dernier, sans se laisser déstabiliser par l'éclat de voix de son petit ami, paraissait plus amusée ou touchée de son inquiétude qu'autre chose. Et le petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres suffit pour immédiatement calmer Ron.

« Oh Ron, dit-elle en se levant pour le faire face, serrant ses mains dans les siennes. Je suis contente que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, mais il n'y a pas de raison je vais bien. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

— Co-comment tu sais que c'était un cauchemar ?

— Harry me l'a dit. Apparemment, tu parles dans ton sommeil.

— Quoi ? demanda le garçon à lunette au regard interrogateur de Ron. Je t'ai entendu marmonner dans ton sommeil. Et puis, tu n'étais pas très discret quand tu t'es brusquement lever le plancher grinçait sous tes pas.

— Donc vous saviez ? en déduisit Ron d'une petite voix. C'est pour ça que vous n'arrêtiez pas de me demander pourquoi je ressemblais à un... un zombie ?

— C'est ça, confirma sa petite-amie. Et puis, je sais que, si un tel avenir sombre se profilait devant nous, tu ne laisserais jamais cette folle m'approcher, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ça c'est sûr, assura Ron en souriant. Et si tu m'embrassais ? Histoire d'être sûr que je ne suis pas en train de rêver. »

Hermione ria et accéda à sa requête : ils s'embrassèrent tendrement tandis qu'Harry se laissa tomber sur le canapé en roulant des yeux, marmonnant des paroles intelligibles qui ressemblaient vaguement à quelque chose comme : « Pff, et moi, si j'embrassais sa sœur devant lui, il me le reprocherait. Tellement injuste. », ce qui les fit rire tous les trois, laissant derrière eux un avenir sombre qui n'avait jamais existé.

« _Quand même, si on s'était retrouvé dans un monde pareil, je suis sûr qu'on serait en pleine galère_... pensa Ron. _Heureusement que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar !_ »


	3. Balade en balai

**Parce que Ron adore le Quidditch, et donc voler en balai, et qu'Hermione déteste ça. Y a-t-il besoin d'une raison supplémentaire ?**

 **Ah, et bla, bla, bla, Harry Potter n'est pas à moi. On remercie tous J.K Rowling de nous avoir écrit une si belle saga !**

* * *

 _ **Balade en balai**_

« Non, hors de question, répéta Hermione pour ce qui lui semblait être la centième fois.

— Allez, Mione, je suis sûr que tu vas adorer, insista Ron.

— Oh, mais bien sûr. _J'adore_ être à plusieurs mètres en haut du sol et risquer de mourir à chaque instant.

— Cela veut dire oui ? demanda Ron en souriant.

— Non ! »

Ron soupira : qu'importe combien de fois il le proposait à Hermione, celle-ci refusait de faire une balade avec lui sur son balai de Quidditch.

Et pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. En fait, aujourd'hui, en ce merveilleux jour de vacance, Ron avait décidé de faire connaitre le véritable bonheur de voler en balai. Pas pour un stupide cours de première année, ou un match de Quidditch. Juste pour voler et profiter de la hauteur – même si Hermione détestait être dans les airs et avait le vertige. Elle pourrait sans doute faire une exception pour lui, son _adorable petit ami_ si gentil et galant.

Ainsi, depuis le petit-déjeuner jusqu'à maintenant, tout juste après le déjeuner, Ron lui avait proposé au moins une dizaine de fois d'aller en balade avec lui. Il voulait partager cette passion avec elle et, si il avait bien une qualité – ou un défaut, ça dépendait du point de vue – qu'Hermione et lui partageaient, c'était d'être têtu et de ne jamais admettre sa défaite à l'autre. Alors hors de question de renoncer : il allait continuer jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte, même si à la fin elle voudrait plutôt le taper.

« Oh, allez Mione, acceptes. Tu ne risques rien, je serais avec toi !

— Tu sais que je t'aime Ron, n'est-ce pas ? Et je te fais entièrement confiance, n'est-ce pas ? Mais pas à ce sujet.

— S'il-te-plait ! Après, je suis prêt à t'écouter sur tous les sujets que tu aimes mais que je trouve ennuyeux. »

Cette proposition parut intéressée Hermione puisqu'elle ne répliqua pas immédiatement. Elle sembla peser le pour et le contre de cette idée avant de prendre la parole :

« Tous ? Sans exception ?

— Sans exception, confirma Ron en souriant de plus belle – heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé une solution à son problème. C'est promis.

— Bon, d'accord, soupira Hermione, comme si elle acceptait l'offre de Ron à contrecœur. Mais s'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit, Ronald Bilius Weasley, je te le ferai payer, c'est compris ?

— C'est compris. Rejoins-moi dehors, le temps que j'aille chercher mon balai ! »

Tellement heureux que sa petite-amie ait accepté d'aller sur une promenade avec lui, Ron se précipita vers le placard où était rangé son vieux balai qui n'allait pas plus vite qu'un papillon : l' _Etoile Filante_. Mais qu'importe qu'il soit rapide ! Au contraire même, il était préférable de ne pas aller trop vite, histoire qu'Hermione ne s'inquiète pas trop. Pour la première fois, Ron était heureux de la vitesse misérable de son balai. Lorsqu'il le retrouva dans tout le désordre du placard, Ron attrapa son balai et, satisfait, quitta la maison.

Hermione l'attendait dehors et, comme il s'y attendait, elle paraissait très tendue, ne voulant sans doute pas voler. Mais bientôt, elle verrait pourquoi voler était si agréable quand on dépassait un mètre du sol !

« On y va ?

— Tu es sûr qu'on ne risque rien ? demanda encore une fois Hermione, anxieuse à l'idée d'être sur un balai.

— Fais-moi confiance, il ne t'arrivera rien. Tu as juste à bien t'accrocher et tu verras, tu adoreras. »

Bien que cela ne suffit pas à rassurer Hermione, elle n'opposa pas plus de résistance et, une fois que Ron fut sur son balai, s'assit juste derrière lui.

« Pose tes bras autour de mon torse, indiqua Ron alors qu'il sentait Hermione posée ses mains sur ses épaules.

— Ronald, si je tombe...

— Je le regretterais, je sais. Arrête de t'inquiéter, Mione. Tout se passera bien. Tu es prête ?

— Absolument pas.

— Pas grave. On y va ! »

Ils décollèrent et, immédiatement, Ron sentit son torse être compressé par les bras d'Hermione, qui s'agrippait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait – enfin, de son point de vue, cela était certainement le cas. Il fit très attention à ne pas aller trop vite, même si cela était en dehors des capacités de son _Etoile Filante_ , et s'appliqua pour ne pas monter trop vite. Il savait qu'Hermione avait sans doute les yeux fermés et voir soudainement un écart de plusieurs dizaines de mètres entre elle et le sol ne contribuerait pas à la rassurer.

« Mione, ouvre les yeux. On est à peine en haut du sol. »

En effet, trois mètres en dessus du niveau du sol, ce n'était pas très effrayant. L'étage à sa chambre était plus haut que ça !

Lentement, Ron sentit la pression sur son torse diminuée, sans doute un signe qu'Hermione se décrispait un peu. Il pouvait presque sentir qu'elle ouvrait les yeux puisqu'il entendit un timide bruit d'exclamation.

« Alors, ça va ? demanda-t-il. Pas trop peur ?

— Je n'ai pas peur ! s'offusqua Hermione. C'est juste que je n'aime pas les hauteurs j'ai le vertige.

— Oh, excuse-moi, c'est sûr que c'est tout à fait différent, se moqua gentiment Ron. Alors, t'en pense quoi de la vue ? Jolie, non ?

— Mmh, oui... On peut dire ça comme ça.

— On peut monter un peu plus, tu sais. Ne t'inquiètes pas, on ne va pas trop haut. »

Il leva légèrement le manche de son balai, qui prit de la hauteur tandis qu'il traversait les champs de blé près du Terrier. Cela lui donna une idée. A la surprise d'Hermione, il fit redescendre son balai, jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres des blés. Avec le vent qui soufflait doucement, les blés vacillaient un peu. Tenant toujours fortement son balai avec sa main gauche, Ron libéra sa main droite pour la tendre dans le vide, effleurant les blés.

« Tu devrais essayer, Mione, c'est très agréable. »

D'abord hésitante, Hermione s'exécuta lentement et Ron put même apercevoir un sourire, entrecoupé par un léger rire qui suffisait à l'assurer qu'il réussit parfaitement bien ce qu'il voulait. Confiant, il accélérer la vitesse de son balai sans que cela ne fasse réagir Hermione, ce qui était une bonne chose.

« C'est vraiment magnifique, déclara Hermione.

— Tu vois que tu aimes voler en balai ! s'exclama Ron en souriant. Il suffit juste que tu sois à un mètre du sol et c'est parfait.

— Oh, ça va, n'exagère pas », répliqua-t-elle en le tapant légèrement à l'épaule.

Ron ria. Que cela soit à un mètre ou dix du sol, l'important était de voler. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de mieux qu'une balade en balai volant ? Maintenant qu'il avait réussi à convaincre Hermione de voler avec lui, il lui suffisait de réussir à la mener à plusieurs mètres en dessus du sol sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Il allait sans doute devoir participer à de nombreuses conversations moroses et ennuyeuses, mais qu'importe, tant qu'il pouvait, avec elle, se promener en balai volant.


	4. Cadeau de Noël

**Une partie d'une réplique d'Hermione vient du septième tome, au moment mariage de Bill et Fleur. Saurez-vous le reconnaitre ? (Attention, c'est très facile à reconnaitre.)**

 **D'ailleurs, puisque qu'on parle des tomes, rappelons que je ne possède pas Harry Potter. Vous savez quoi ? Je n'ai jamais compris l'intérêt des disclaimers sur un site de publication de fanfictions. Qui croirait que quelqu'un se vanterait se posséder une œuvre qui n'est pas à lui ? Il se serait déjà fait descendre par les fans de l'œuvre !**

* * *

 _ **Cadeau de Noël**_

Noël approchait à grand pas. Bientôt, tous les Weasley se réuniraient autour d'une table pour célébrer cette tradition unique d'hiver avant de partir s'offrir les cadeaux sous le sapin de Noël. Mais, si pour Noël, cette fête signifiait de très bons moments à passer en famille, cela en était loin le ca pour Ron. Qui disait Noël, disait revoir des membres de sa famille qu'il ne voulait nullement voir, tel que sa tante Muriel, qui se plaindrait encore et toujours de ses cheveux qui étaient soit trop longs, soit trop court, ou Percy – qui avait repris contact avec sa famille depuis la chute de Voldemort. Bon, il fallait voir le côté positif des choses : au moins, il n'y aurait pas tous les invités bizarres du mariage de Bill et Fleur, juste celle-ci venait passer Noël avec eux, sous la demande de Bill auprès de sa mère. Pour équilibrer le tout – même si cela semblait beaucoup déplaire à la belle-maman de Bill – le nouveau couple passait le réveillon avec la famille de Fleur et Noël avec la famille de Bill et, l'année prochaine, ils feraient l'inverse. Sans doute un étrange compromis de couple pour leurs familles qui ne s'appréciaient pas forcément.

Mais, même si Ron était soulagé de ne pas avoir à supporter tout ce nouveau côté français de la famille, cela ne l'empêchait nullement d'être embêté par la venue de Noël. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne savait pas du tout quoi offrir à Hermione – ce qui avait d'ailleurs beaucoup fait rire Ginny. Apparemment, il se comportait comme une fille qui devait choisir une robe pour une grande cérémonie, ce qu'il avait vainement tenté de réfuter alors que ses oreilles viraient au rouge, sans grand succès, évidemment.

« Tu sais ce que tu vas lui offrir, toi ? demanda à tout hasard Ron à Harry alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à dormir.

— Un livre, bien sûr.

— Pff, déjà fait, grommela Ron. Je ne peux pas me contenter de lui donner un livre... Je suis sûr qu'elle va m'offrir quelque chose de bien. J'aurais l'air de quoi moi, avec mon livre à dix Mornilles ?

— A quelqu'un qui connait ses goûts, répondit sagement Harry, alors qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler un sourire amusé. Tu crois que je m'embête à chercher un cadeau de fantaisie à Ginny ? Si je faisais ça, elle me le reprocherait. Ne te prend pas la tête pour ça, Ron. C'est Hermione. Elle sait que tu as les capacités émotionnelles d'une petite cuillère et t'en voudra sans doute pas. »

Alors que Ron lançait un oreiller en direction de la tête de son meilleur ami, il réfléchissait. Justement, parce que c'était Hermione, cela devait être exceptionnel comme cadeau, surtout maintenant qu'ils formaient un couple !

Ron passa de nombreuses heures, durant les quelques jours qui précédèrent Noël, à tenter de trouver un cadeau convenable – voir surprenant et exceptionnel – à Hermione, mais sans grand succès. Ses plus grandes et seules connaissances se basaient sur le Quidditch et autant dire que, offrir quoi que ce soit qui ait un rapport avec le Quidditch à Hermione n'était pas vraiment une brillante idée, loin de là. S'il voulait se la mettre à dos, autant directement lui offrir son _Etoile Filante_ !

Une bonne idée... Il lui fallait une bonne idée... Un cadeau qu'elle n'oublierait pas... Mais quoi ?

« Oh, je sais ! s'écria soudaine Ron, ce qui fit sursauter Hermione assise à côté de lui.

— Ron ! reprocha-t-elle. On savoir ce qui te prend ?

— Tu verras à Noël ! »

Justement, Noël arriva. Pour l'occasion, le Terrier était illuminé de guirlandes lumineuses Moldus en tout genre que Mr. Weasley avait voulu mettre dans la maison, décision approuvée par Hermione et Harry. Il y avait aussi d'autres guirlandes, plus traditionnelles, principalement utilisées pour le sapin. D'autres décorations de Noël en tout genre étaient dispersées un peu partout dans la maison, comme une couronne de sapin sur la plupart des portes, ou du gui, près de la porte menant à la cuisine. Ron en profitait d'ailleurs beaucoup puisqu'il faisait souvent exprès d'attendre sous le gui qu'Hermione passe pour l'embrasser, comme le disait les traditions Moldus qu'elle lui avait expliqué un jour.

Mais pour venir gâcher ce magnifique tableau, comme le craignait Ron, sa tante Muriel fut là. Il eut droit à un splendide « Coupe tes cheveux, Ronald ! Ils sont trop longs ! Et puis, pourquoi sont-ils en pagaille ? On dirait ceux de ce jeunot qui est venu m'ouvrir. Lui aussi, il devrait apprendre à se coiffer ! », qui n'épargnait guère Harry qui, dans sa naïve bonté, avait accepté d'ouvrir la porte de la cuisine dans lequel Mrs Weasley les avaient tous trois envoyés pour guetter la venue de la chère tante.

Ginny, qui se moquait de son petit-ami et de son frère, fut aussi comprise dans les remontrances de tante Muriel. « On dirait ceux de ta sœur Ginevra ! Elle aussi devrait apprendre à se coiffer ! Ses cheveux sont beaucoup trop raides ! ». Sans que l'un des trois adolescents dans la cuisine ne disent quoi que ce soit, elle disparut par la porte menant au salon, annonçant qu'elle devait avoir Mrs Weasley pour savoir si la fameuse _française_ allait passer la soirée ici. Elle ajouta que, si cela était le cas, il y avait de forte chance qu'elle ne reste pas diner, ce à quoi Ron répondit à voix basse : « Tant mieux, ça nous fera des vacances ! ».

Quelques instants plus tard, sans qu'ils aient quittés la cuisine, trop occupé à s'offusquer de remarques désobligeantes de la tante Muriel, ainsi qu'à tenter de l'éviter, Hermione les rejoignit. Par sa posture droite et ses bras croisés, ils devinèrent que cela n'allait pas fort.

« Ron, je viens de croiser ta tante, annonça-t-elle en se tournant vers son petit-ami. Elle a dit : ''Oh, mon Dieu, c'est celle qui est née moldue ?'', et tout de suite après ''Mauvais maintien et chevilles trop maigres''. Elle semble avoir oublié que nous nous sommes déjà vu au mariage de Bill et Fleur et qu'elle m'a fait la même remarque, mot pour mot. D'ailleurs, elle a ajouté que mes cheveux ressemblaient à un nid d'oiseaux. Comment suis-je censé le prendre ?

— Laisse tomber, tante Muriel est odieuse naturellement, déclara Ron en haussant les épaules.

— Sans doute l'âge qui fait ça, ajouta Ginny. Après tout elle adore se plaindre d'être centenaire et que, de ce fait, on doit la traiter avec délicatesse, pour ses vieux os.

— C'est sûr qu'on est loin des gentilles grand-mères qui offrent des bonbons à Noël », plaisanta Harry.

Outre l'arrivée de la tante de Ginny et Ron, la matinée se passa bien. Ron accueillit même poliment son frère Percy lorsque celui-ci les rejoignit, ce qui devait sans doute avoir un lien avec le fait que Bill et Fleur arrivaient juste après lui.

« T'as toujours pas fait couper tes cheveux ? plaisanta Charlie, qui était au Terrier depuis de nombreux jours, en saluant son ainé. Comment fais ta femme pour survivre à ça ? Tu les as enchantés pour qu'elle tombe sous ton charme, c'est ça ?

— Pas besoin, elle est tombée amoureux du loup sauvage qui est en moi, répliqua Bill en référence aux cicatrices qui ornaient désormais son visage suite à une interaction avec Greyback, l'année précédente. Et toi, c'est quand que tu nous présentes ta future femme ?

— Pour le moment, les seules en ma compagnie sont de vrais dragons, et ce n'est pas une métaphore ! »

La fratrie Weasley éclata de rire devant cet échange. Il fallait dire que, après toutes ces années, personne ne s'étonnait des '' _fréquentations''_ de Charlie et il était toujours le bienvenu de blaguer à ce propos, ce que George et Fred n'hésitaient pas à faire.

Pour une des rares et uniques fois durant ces dernières années, les neufs aiguilles de la pendule du salon du Terrier étaient tous sur « À la maison » et cela satisfaisaient fort toute la famille Weasley et leurs invités, qui tous s'installèrent joyeusement à table.

« Alors Harry, comment ça se passent les études à Poudlard ? J'ai entendu dire que tu gérais l'équipe de Quidditch d'une main de maitre.

— Oh... Euh... Cela peut aller... répondit le concerné alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues. C'est surtout aux autres qu'on doit nos réussites dans nos matchs de Quidditch.

— Il est trop modeste, avertit Ron. Faut pas le croire, c'est un super capitaine. Même si je suis meilleur.

— Te vante pas trop, dit Ginny. Y'a pas que toi dans l'équipe. »

D'autres conversations passionnantes se faisaient à travers la grande et longue table garnie.

« William, quand vas-tu te décider à te couper les cheveux ? C'est de pire en pire !

— Tante Muriel, je ne couperai pas mes cheveux. Je te l'ai déjà dit, non ?

— Elle te demandera ça à chaque fois qu'elle te voit ? demanda Fleur à voix basse à son mari.

— Sans doute. Il faut se faire une raison : tante Muriel n'abandonnera jamais l'idée que tous les fils Weasley ont les cheveux trop long et qu'il faut absolument qu'on se coupe tous les cheveux.

— A nous elle n'a rien dit de tel, n'est-ce pas, Forge ?

— En effet, cher Gred. Nous avons été épargnés de ses tendres recommandations. Sans doute parce que nous sommes les plus beaux de la famille.

— En tout cas ce n'est pas la modestie qui vous honore.

— Serais-tu jalouse Hermione ? Mais tu sais, tu peux toujours avoir notre autographe si tu le veux ! Dans quelques années, il vaudra des centaines de Gallions, à n'en pas douter !

— Puisque vous en parlez, comment va votre boutique de Farces & Attrape ?

— Ah, Percy daigne s'intéresser à notre commerce ? Nous en sommes honorés ! Le ministère veut faire affaire avec nous ? Mais ce n'est pas parce que tu es notre frère que nous ferons une réduction, les affaires passent avant tout. »

Les discussions continuèrent d'aller bon train pendant une moins une bonne heure durant laquelle les plats se vidèrent peu à peu de leur contenu. Quand enfin tous eurent fini de manger et que, évidemment, des éloges sur cette magnifique cuisine furent donner à Mrs Weasley, M. Weasley se leva et, sous le regard de tous, s'écria d'un air amusé :

« Et maintenant, les cadeaux ! »

L'instant tant attendu par Ron, et pourtant celui qu'il redoutait le plus. Quelques jours plus tôt, il aurait simplement voulu que ce moment n'arrive jamais, parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de cadeau. Mais à présent, il était mitigé entre l'exaltation à l'idée qu'Hermione apprécie son cadeau, et l'anxiété qu'elle n'aime pas ce qu'il lui offrait.

Alors, tandis que tous – sauf la tante Muriel qui ne comprenait pas de quoi on parlait – se levaient pour aller chercher les cadeaux et les offrir, Ron traina un peu des pieds pendant qu'Harry lui tapota gentiment le dos avec un sourire.

« T'en fais pas, je suis sûr qu'elle va apprécier.

— Y'a intérêt que tu ais raison. De toute façon, tu lui as offert quoi toi ?

— Tu verras. »

Harry fut l'un des premiers à offrir son cadeau à Hermione, pendant que Ron restait un peu en retraite avec le sien, attendant de voir ce qu'avait offert son meilleur ami. Comme Harry l'avait dit quelques jours plus tôt, c'était un exemplaire des _Contes de Beedle le Barde_ , un recueil d'histoires fictives, cinq contes de fées, du monde sorcier. Et, vu l'air réjouit d'Hermione, cela lui plaisait comme cadeau. Ron n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle n'avait pas lu les contes sorciers.

Sans se laisser de déstabilisé, il s'approcha à son tour d'elle et lui tendit son cadeau en lui souhaitant un joyeux Noël. Il retenu sa respiration lorsqu'elle ouvrit son cadeau et s'expliqua sans tarder :

« Comme je sais que tu aimes toujours te balader avec des livres et que ton sa est toujours trop lourd...

— Ron...

— J'ai pensé que ça serait une bonne idée. Au moins, tu peux te balader partout avec...

— Ron.

— Et comme il possède un sortilège d'Extension indétectable...

— Ron ! intervenu Hermione en souriant. C'est vraiment merveilleux comme cadeau, merci. »

Ron s'arrêta dans son barbouillage incessant et sourit avant de l'embrasser tendrement, lui souhait de nouveau un joyeux Noël. Dans les mains d'Hermione se trouvait un petit sac en perles doté d'un sortilège d'Extension qui lui permettait d'avoir un contenu bien supérieur à la normale.

Alors que le trio s'offrait leur cadeau, les autres faisaient de même. Ginny avait reçu un nécessaire à balai, du matériel de potion entièrement neuf pour Fred et George afin qu'ils puissent travailler sur leurs potions de Farces & Attrapes, une plume à Papote pour Percy (offerte par les jumeaux), de nouveaux vêtements à Charlie puisque les siens terminaient toujours dans un état tragique à cause de son travail, un appareil photo et tout un tas de cadre photo à Bill et Fleur, de la part de Mrs. Weasley, pour les futures photos de ses petits-enfants.

« Eh ben... Ce Noël ne fut pas si terrible après tout ! » pensa joyeusement Ron en embrassant sa petite-amie.


	5. Travailler pour les ASPIC

**Très, très court one-shot, je l'avoue. Mais, c'était juste une petite scène que j'avais en tête, rien de bien exceptionnel et je ne voulais pas en faire une intrigue à part entière. Donc voilà, vous avez ça. J'espère que, malgré la taille, vous l'apprécierez. Bonne lecture !**

 **Oh, et comme d'habitude, je ne possède pas Harry Potter, pas de soucis de ce côté.**

* * *

 _ **Travailler pour les ASPIC**_

« Mais, Mione... gémit Ron.

— Pas de mais, Ronald ! Tu veux avoir tes ASPIC pour devenir Auror, oui ou non ?

— Mmh, oui... grommela le garçon.

— Dans ce cas, au travail ! »

Ron soupira. L'inconvénient, en étant non seulement l'ami d'Hermione mais désormais son petit-ami, était qu'elle insistait encore plus pour étudier sérieusement, surtout en prévision des ASPIC à la fin de l'année. A côté, ses inquiétudes pour les BUSES n'étaient rien du tout ! Mais, alors qu'ils revenaient à Poudlard des vacances de Noël, Ron n'avait nullement envie d'étudier. Il voulait déjà retourner chez lui pour jouer au Quidditch, sans avoir à s'inquiéter de leurs cours et leçons à faire.

Ron jeta un regard désespéré à Harry qui, assis sur le canapé de la Salle Commune de Griffondor, lisait encore une fois le Quidditch à Travers Les Âges, tout en jetant des regards amusés à ses deux meilleurs amis. Il semblait trouver la situation très drôle et ne paraissait pas du tout remarquer les regards suppliants de son frère de sang.

« _Traitre..._ » pensa Ron alors qu'il se reconcentra sur ses leçons.

Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il n'avait pas la tête à étudier l'Histoire de la Magie, la matière où était le plus mauvais ! Il devrait remercier Hermione de l'aider à travailler, il en était conscient, mais à cet instant, il voulait juste être au bord du lac avec elle, à flâner sans rien faire de profiter de sa présence et de ses baisers.

Il voulait aller à Pré-au-Lard avec elle, tous les deux, sans Harry, dans un rendez-vous merveilleux où, à son retour, il passerait sa soirée à agacer Ginny et Harry sur combien c'était magique et combien il aimait Hermione. Il l'avait déjà fait, pourquoi ne pas le refaire ?

Il parlerait des heures à Hermione du Quidditch, sachant combien elle détestait ça, et ensuite ça serait à son tour, lui parlant de tout un tas d'informations sur le monde Moldu, histoire qu'il soit prêt pour quand il rencontrerait les parents de sa petite-amie. De plus, apparemment M. Granger appréciait beaucoup les échecs, alors ce serait avec joie qu'ils feraient une partie d'échecs.

« Ron ! s'exclama Hermione, le sortant de ses rêveries. Tu m'écoutes ?

— Hein ? Oui, bien sûr !

— Dans ce cas, dit-moi les derniers mots que je t'ai dit.

— Euh...

— Voilà, tu n'écoutais pas ! Franchement, je me demande pourquoi je perds mon temps à vouloir t'aider à faire tes devoirs si tu rêvasses à côté de moi.

— Désolé, Mione, mais je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à travailler, s'excusa piteusement Ron. Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille faire un tour, histoire de se détendre ? Et après, promis, je me mets sérieusement au travail. »

Hermione le regard avec ce petit air méfiant qui le faisait tant fondre. Pour tenter de la convaincre, il lui fit un grand sourire. Il savait parfaitement bien qu'elle ne résisterait pas longtemps à son charme...

« Tu promets qu'après ça, on travaille ? demanda-t-elle.

— Promis, juré ! assura Ron.

— Bon, d'accord, soupira Hermione.

— Génial ! Allez viens Mione, je suis sûr que tu vas adorer ! »

Harry leva les yeux de son livre et sourit lorsque Ron et Hermione disparurent par la porte de la Salle Commune. Eh bien, ça travaillait dure de leur côté ! En même temps, Ron arrivait toujours à convaincre Hermione de faire une pause, donc cela n'avait rien de surprenant. Un jour, peut-être, Ron se mettrait sérieusement au travail. Mais ce n'était pas prêt d'arriver pour l'instant !

Harry se replongea dans sa lecture, ayant une pensée pour ses devoirs. Il faudrait qu'il les commence lui aussi... Bah, il verrait ça après.


End file.
